blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catch That Cake!/Gallery/2
Crusher chases the cake, part 1 S3E5 Trucks going about their lives.png S3E5 Cake appears behind the trucks.png S3E5 Trucks startled by the flying cake.png S3E5 Crusher passing the trucks.png S3E5 Crusher "Slow down so I can eat you!".png S3E5 Pickle shows mail.png S3E5 Pickle "You wanna open it?".png S3E5 Mail pushed towards Crusher.png S3E5 Crusher refusing the mail.png S3E5 Cake flying ahead.png S3E5 Cake flying down the street.png S3E5 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze and AJ.png S3E5 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze and AJ 2.png S3E5 Pickle pointing behind.png S3E5 Blaze approaching Crusher.png S3E5 Blaze calling for the cake.png S3E5 Pickle "he must really like cake".png S3E5 Crusher "but I want the cake".png S3E5 Crusher "I can't let Blaze get it!".png S3E5 Crusher getting an idea.png S3E5 Crusher snickers.png S3E5 Crusher "Good thing I know how to stop him".png S3E5 Crusher opening his bag again.png S3E5 Parts unload from Crusher's bag.png S3E5 Obstacle being constructed.png S3E5 Bumper bots revealed.png S3E5 Crusher making a mean pun.png Bumper Bots S3E5 Blaze sees the bumper bots.png S3E5 Bumper bots noticed.png S3E5 AJ warns Blaze of the bumper bots.png S3E5 Blaze in alarm.png S3E5 Green bumper bot bumps Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze sent back.png S3E5 Blue bumper bot bumps Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze sent further back.png S3E5 Red bumper bot bumps Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze stopping himself.png S3E5 Blaze comes to a stop.png S3E5 Bumper bots bump each other repeatedly.png S3E5 AJ "How are we gonna get past 'em?".png S3E5 Blaze "bump them harder than they bump us".png S3E5 We can use kinetic energy.png|Yeah! We can bump them away with kinetic energy! S3E5 Diagram of bumper bot.png S3E5 Diagram of bumper bot using kinetic energy.png S3E5 Diagram of bumper bot approaching Blaze.png S3E5 Diagram of Blaze bumped away.png S3E5 Diagram of Blaze.png S3E5 Diagram of Blaze using kinetic energy.png S3E5 Diagram of Blaze bumping bumper bot away.png S3E5 Blaze "Let's bump those bots".png S3E5 Blaze starts to glow.png S3E5 Blaze glows with kinetic energy.png S3E5 Blaze "Yeah!".png S3E5 Blaze's kinetic energy is 10.png S3E5 Blaze seeing the first bumper bot.png S3E5 Blue bumper bot charging forward.png S3E5 Blue bumper bot starts to glow.png S3E5 Blue bumper bot's kinetic energy is 20.png S3E5 Kinetic energy calculations.png S3E5 Blaze needs more kinetic energy.png S3E5 Blaze's kinetic energy increases to 50.png S3E5 Blaze has more than the bumper bot.png S3E5 Blaze "I've got the most...".png S3E5 Blaze and AJ "Kinetic energy!".png S3E5 Blue bumper bot still coming forward.png S3E5 Blue bumper bot bumped by Blaze.png S3E5 Blue bumper bot lands in a stack of road cones.png S3E5 Blaze hears another bumper bot.png S3E5 Blaze seeing the second bumper bot.png S3E5 Green bumper bot coming forward.png S3E5 Green bumper bot's kinetic energy is 40.png S3E5 Blaze still has more.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ "Kinetic energy!" 2.png S3E5 Green bumper bot bumped by Blaze.png S3E5 Green bumper bot sent down the street.png S3E5 AJ "We bumped another one away".png S3E5 Blaze seeing the third bumper bot.png S3E5 Red bumper bot remains.png S3E5 Red bumper bot's kinetic energy is 70.png S3E5 Bumper bot now has more.png S3E5 Red bumper bot looking sneaky.png S3E5 Blaze "Let's speed up".png S3E5 Blaze's kinetic energy is now 100.png S3E5 Now Blaze has more.png S3E5 Blaze "We've got the most...".png S3E5 Blaze and AJ "Kinetic energy!" 3.png S3E5 Red bumper bot bumped by Blaze.png S3E5 Red bumper bot bumps against a dumpster.png S3E5 Red bumper bot sent down the street.png S3E5 Red bumper bot falls.png S3E5 Blaze "Now, let's hurry".png S3E5 Blaze about to continue on.png S3E5 Blaze driving toward the carnival.png Kinetic Energy! S3E5 Blaze with kinetic energy.png S3E5 Blaze passing a truck with balloons.png S3E5 Blaze passing another truck with balloons.png S3E5 Blaze drives onto the carnival grounds.png S3E5 Blaze arrives at the carnival.png S3E5 Blaze balancing on barrels.png S3E5 Blaze drives off a box ramp.png S3E5 Blaze jumping over the attractions.png S3E5 Green truck playing the rocket ship game.png S3E5 Kinetic energy in hammer.png S3E5 Kinetic energy in lever.png S3E5 Kinetic energy in alien.png S3E5 Alien sent into rocket ship.png S3E5 Blaze looking around the carnival.png S3E5 Blaze approaches the bouncy house.png S3E5 Blaze bounces in the bouncy house.png S3E5 Blaze bouncing with kinetic energy.png S3E5 Blaze doing a kinetic energy flip.png S3E5 Blaze jumps out of the bouncy house.png S3E5 Blaze heads for the Ferris wheel.png S3E5 Blaze lands on the Ferris wheel.png S3E5 Blaze looks at the ride operator.png S3E5 Ride operator presses a button.png S3E5 Ferris wheel speeds up.png S3E5 Blaze riding the Ferris wheel.png S3E5 Kinetic energy in Ferris wheel.png S3E5 Blaze jumps off the Ferris wheel.png S3E5 Blaze lands in the spinning tire ride.png S3E5 Blaze riding the spinning tire ride.png S3E5 Blaze jumps off the spinning tire ride.png S3E5 Blaze lands in the Dinocoaster.png S3E5 Blaze, Joe and Gus riding the Dinocoaster.png S3E5 Dinocoaster going in loops.png S3E5 Blaze jumps off the Dinocoaster.png S3E5 Blaze leaving the carnival.png Crusher chases the cake, part 2 S3E5 Reece and Debris in the park.png S3E5 Reece and Debris looking at butterflies.png S3E5 Reece and Debris see the butterflies leave.png S3E5 Cake flies over Reece and Debris.png S3E5 Crusher chases the cake with a net.png|"CAAAAAAKE!!!!!!" S3E5 Cake still flying out of control.png S3E5 Crusher "Slow down so I can catch you!".png S3E5 Pickle appears again.png S3E5 Pickle suggests opening the mail again.png S3E5 Crusher again refuses the mail.png S3E5 Crusher about to catch the cake with the net.png S3E5 Crusher gets ready.png S3E5 Crusher swings his net.png S3E5 Crusher "I did it!".png S3E5 Crusher "I've got the cake!".png S3E5 Crusher thinking he triumphed.png S3E5 Pickle getting Crusher's attention.png S3E5 Isn't that the cake.png S3E5 Cake flies into a tunnel.png S3E5 Crusher "But if that's the cake".png S3E5 What's in Crusher's net.png S3E5 Woodpecker revealed.png S3E5 Woodpecker sees Crusher.png S3E5 Woodpecker pecks Crusher's tire.png S3E5 Woodpecker pecks Crusher's top.png S3E5 Crusher runs into the tunnel.png Stuck in a tunnel S3E5 Crusher relieved.png S3E5 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S3E5 Pickle "Look!".png S3E5 Blaze enters the tunnel.png S3E5 Pickle "He must really, really like cake".png S3E5 Crusher "Something to stop him".png S3E5 Crusher "Aha!".png S3E5 Building equipment.png S3E5 Crusher starts building a wall.png S3E5 Blaze cheering.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! S3E5 AJ "Nothing's gonna stop us".png|"Nothing's gonna stop us from getting that..." S3E5 AJ "Look out!".png|Look out! S3E5 AJ slams on the brakes.png S3E5 Blaze stops before a wall.png|Whoa! S3E5 Blaze "Where did this wall come from?".png|"Lugnuts, where did this wall come from?" S3E5 Crusher peeks through wall space.png|"Like it?" S3E5 Crusher "Now if you'll excuse me".png|"Now if you'll excuse me, that cake's not gonna eat itsellllf!!" S3E5 AJ gets off Blaze.png S3E5 AJ "We've got to break down this wall".png S3E5 Blaze "Could knock down a wall".png|Only a powerful machine could knock down a wall this strong. S3E5 Blaze "We need...".png|We need... S3E5 Blaze "A crawler crane with a wrecking ball!".png|A crawler crane with a wrecking ball! S3E5 AJ shows a diagram of a crawler crane.png S3E5 Diagram of crawler crane bashing wall.png S3E5 Blaze ready to transform.png S3E5 Transformation interface.png S3E5 First part needed.png S3E5 Treads materialize.png S3E5 Second part needed.png S3E5 Lattice boom materializes.png S3E5 Last part needed.png S3E5 Wrecking ball materializes.png S3E5 Crawler crane transformation complete.png S3E5 Blaze transforming.png S3E5 Crawler Crane Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze gets on AJ.png S3E5 AJ manning the controls.png S3E5 AJ operates the crane.png S3E5 Wrecking ball being raised.png S3E5 Blaze's treads start to spin.png S3E5 Blaze ready to smash the wall.png S3E5 AJ "To knock down that wall".png S3E5 We need a kinetic energy of 50.png S3E5 Help count by 10s.png S3E5 Blaze starts counting; kinetic energy starts at 10.png S3E5 Kinetic energy gets to 20.png S3E5 Kinetic energy gets to 30.png S3E5 Kinetic energy gets to 40.png S3E5 Kinetic energy reaches 50.png S3E5 Brick dust covers the screen.png S3E5 Wall knocked down.png S3E5 Blaze jumps through.png S3E5 Blaze "Now we can go catch that birthday cake".png S3E5 AJ "And we'd better hurry".png S3E5 Blaze "Gimmie some speed".png S3E5 Blaze jumps over some boxes.png S3E5 Blaze leaves the tunnel.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries